A Reaper, A Vampire and A Wizard
by pikachumomma
Summary: A Grim Reaper and Count Dracula take their little Wizard out trick or treating.


A Grim Reaper and a Count Dracula were walking down the streets of Forks Washington, holding hands and smiling as the children ran around asking for tricks or treats, well you only saw Count Dracula smiling since the Grim Reaper's hood was covering the man's face. Ahead of them was a child around the age of 10 with curly brown hair and amber eyes with a hint of red in them dressed as a wizard with a group of his friends conversing over the different types of candies they received. The little wizard's mouth wasn't smiling but his eyes were alight with happiness as his group of friends traded candy. The wizard traded all of his Skittles and Starbursts for all of the chocolate, since it was his favorite.

The reaper called out, "Tom! Ten more minutes!"

The child dressed as a wizard named Tom turned to look at the Reaper and the Count Dracula, gave a wave and said, "Alright father," before turning back to his friends.

"You know he is going to ask to stay up longer when we get home?" Count Dracula said with knowing smirk.

"Yes, I know and that should be fine, since I have some treats for you my vampire," The Grim Reaper replied tugging Dracula close so that he was fitted to the Reapers body.

"Maybe his grandparents would like to watch him for the night?" Dracula breathed out and gasped as he felt the Reaper's erection.

The Reaper lowered his head and his hood covered Dracula's face as Dracula's lips were devoured in a hungry kiss, only to be broken up by their son, Tom.

"Dad, its creepy seeing your head being enclosed by Father's hood. It reminds me of when Father told me about Dementors," Tom told them in bland tone.

The Reaper released his Dracula and said, "Would you like to go visit Grandpa and Grandma?"

Tom thought about it and asked, "Are my uncles going to be there?"

"Most likely since they are visiting from school," Dracula answered wrapping his arm around his Reaper's waist.

"Ok, lets go. Maybe Grandma will have made those brownies!" Tom answered with a delighted smile.

The Grim Reaper and his Dracula smiled softly seeing their son so happy and carefree around them. The Grim Reaper had struggled to get Tom to open up since he was three. He had been closed off and while he was obedient, he was always calculating. When the Reaper had found his Dracula, they work as team to get Tom to act like a child and see them as his parents. It had taken a few years but they were a family. What turned the tables was when Tom had been having nightmares and dreams about another life and finally confiding to his Father about it that had sealed the deal. His father had taken the time to sit down and speak frankly to him, telling him about his past dealing as a Dark Lord and had found him in the Forbidden Forest. There was an argument about just feeling sorry for Tom, but his father told him that it may have started out like that but his father had grown to love him even when Tom had been nothing but cold to him and his mate. It was the first time his father and dad had seen him cry and promise to never be anything like his former self. His father had assured him and told him that since he has two parents who love him and he has family that love him as well that he would never be like his old self. Tom was happy and free but he was still cold towards new-comers and reserved around friends.

"Let's go see Grandma then," The Grim Reaper told them as he held his Dracula close and was surprised when his son grabbed his hand. Smiling the Grim Reaper headed towards his mate's parent's home with his two most precious people.

After they had dropped their little wizard off with his Grandparents the Reaper apparated them their home and most importantly their room. Dracula was standing as close as possible ran his hands up the Reaper's face and pushed back the hood and stared into those vibrant green eyes. Running finger's through the wild black hair, he pulled his love's face down to his own and kissed him thoroughly. His love brought his hands to Dracula's face and ran a single finger down the side and the glamour that was covering curly blond hair and warm amber eyes disappeared.

Breaking the kiss the former Dracula was blushing on the inside as his mate whispered, "Merlin Jasper you are so beautiful."

"Only for you, Harry," Jasper murmur into Harry's ear as nipped the lobe.

Moaning Harry vanish their clothes and pushed Jasper on to their bed and slid between his legs. Running a hand up Jasper's leg to his torso Harry claimed those lips with zeal. Moving his back down, Harry stroked his love's erection moving sliding downwards to stretch his opening. Jasper arch his hips as Harry's fingers entered him, wrapping his legs around Harry's middle Jasper ran loving hands up and down Harry's back while continuing their fervent kiss.

As Harry removed his fingers, he lined up his arousal and entered his love. Jasper gasped and moaned as Harry hit the right spot. A few frantic thrusts and pumps later, the mates were climaxing.

Collapsing on Jasper, Harry thought he wouldn't be able to move for bit, but his Jasper wiggled with cock still inside and was slowly growing again. Then his beautiful love just had bite his earlobe again. Looking into those loving mischievous eyes, Harry smirk had rolled his lips and latched on to Jasper's nipple eliciting a drawn out moan. Two can play that game, Harry thought.

AN-Happy Halloween! Just a short story for Halloween. Updates for my other stories will be continued in a next couple of days!


End file.
